1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which enables fast execution of a program speed, a semiconductor system having the same, and a method of programming a memory cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memories are divided into volatile memories and non-volatile memories. Dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and static random access memories (SRAMs) are volatile memories and flash memories, resistive memories, and phase change memories are non-volatile memories. The resistive memory uses a resistance value of a memory device to store one or more bits of data.